Bookstore
by daffodila
Summary: Sakura mendengus pelan. Dari semua teman-teman terdekatnya, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang memiliki hobi membaca buku seperti dirinya. "Terus, kalau aku mau minta antar ke toko buku, ke siapa, dong?" / "Sasuke 'kan anak pinter dan rajin. Bisa aja dia suka baca, kayak kamu. Kenapa nggak coba ajak dia aja?" / "Itu-" / AU / RnR? :)


"Kalau ada film yang diadaptasi dari novel, kamu pilih membaca novelnya terlebih dahulu atau menonton filmnya?"

"Nonton."

"Nonton, lah."

"Nonton. Nggak suka baca."

"Nonton dulu dong."

"Nonton."

Sakura mendengus frustasi. Dari semua jawaban dari teman-teman terdekatnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang lebih memilih membaca novel terlebih dahulu, atau bahkan terdengar menyukai membaca sama sekali. Ia mencebik sebal, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sekali lagi, Sakura mendengus. "Terus, kalau aku mau minta antar ke toko buku, ke siapa, dong?"

.

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standart warning applied**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Saat ini, Sakura dan sebagian dari teman sekolahnya berada di sarana olahraga, lebih tepatnya di _track_ lari. Ini hari Minggu, mereka yang hadir di sini berniat untuk menambah nilai olahraga yang jumlah nilainya kurang dari yang sudah ditentukan. Hal ini sengaja diadakan oleh guru olahraga sebagai kelonggaran bagi siswa-siswa yang mengalami dispensasi untuk kegiatan non akademis yang masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan sekolah saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung.

Sakura, sebagai salah satu anggota OSIS, dua kali absen dalam pelajaran olahraga karena kesibukan yang memaksanya untuk dispensasi. Kebetulan teman-teman terdekatnya juga merupakan anggota OSIS dan atlet ulung yang beberapa kali absen dari kelas karena harus mengikuti pertandingan.

Acara olahraga sudah selesai sekitar satu jam lalu, tepatnya pukul sembilan pagi. Sakura ingin pulang, tapi rasanya aneh sekali baginya untuk pulang secepat ini(mengingat kesibukan yang sering membuat ia pulang larut). Sebersit aroma akan buku baru membelai indera penciumannya, bayangan akan kantung yang dipenuhi buku memenuhi benaknya. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku. Namun sayangnya, tak ada yang mau menemaninya pada hal yang menurut teman-temannya membosankan itu.

"Ino, _please_, temani aku kali ini saja!" bujuk Sakura pada sahabat pirangnya. Tangannya menarik-narik lengan Ino, namun tubuh Ino tetap pada tempat awalnya. Hanya pada Ino, Sakura berani memaksa seperti ini. Tidak seperti pada teman-temannya yang lain, sekali mereka menolak, Sakura akan mengerti.

"Nggak mau! Nanti aku ngapain di sana? Liatin kamu mondar-mandir cari buku?" Ino sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Sakura.

"Ih! Aku juga sering begitu kalau menemani kamu belanja pakaian, sepatu, dan lain-lain!"

"Hm, iya sih." Hati Sakura menjerit senang mendengar kata-kata Ino yang menjurus pada persetujuan menemaninya ke toko buku, sebelum Ino menambahkan, "Tapi kamu bisa bantu aku pilih mana yang bagus. Sementara aku? Tahu buku mana yang bagus pun tidak."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melipat ke dua belah tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah lain. Tanda bahwa ia sedang merajuk.

Mengerti tindak-tanduk Sakura, Ino membuka suara, "Jangan merajuk begitu, Ra." Ino berusaha menghibur Sakura, tapi ia tetap tidak mau ke toko buku. Namun nampaknya Sakura masih kesal. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, merasa idenya tepat.

"Ra, dengerin dulu."

"Apa?!"

"Ih, kalem dong. Sasuke 'kan anak pinter dan rajin. Bisa aja dia suka baca, kayak kamu. Kenapa nggak coba ajak dia aja? Dia juga ada di sini, 'kan?"

Tangan Sakura turun, tak lagi dilipat di depan dada. Bahunya menegang, pipinya merona. Bisa-bisanya Ino cari celah lewat Sasuke, lelaki yang ditaksirnya!

"Apa, Ra? Ideku bagus ya?" kata Ino ditambah senyum menggoda. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya ini kepada Sasuke, salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang juga seorang atlet basket.

"Itu nggak mungkin!" balas Sakura cepat-cepat, terlalu cepat malah. Membentuk seringaian di bibir Ino.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian pernah pulang bareng?"

"Nggak ada hubungannya sama itu! Lagian itu cuma kebetulan," jawab Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir ke pipinya, ia tahu jelas pipinya pasti sudah semerah tomat.

"Masa? Coba aku tanya Sasuke, ya! Nah itu dia!'

"Inooo!" Sakura berteriak mencegah langkah Ino yang semakin dekat dengan Sasuke yang sedang menyandar di pagar pembatas bersama teman-temannya. Entah kenapa kakinya kaku untuk sekedar mencegah Ino. Tak ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Berkat Ino dan segala taktik cintanya, sekarang Sakura sedang duduk manis di boncengan motor yang Sasuke kendarai. Tidak, bukan duduk manis. Tapi duduk dengan tegang dan wajah yang merona. Ia serta merta menahan jantungnya agar tidak keluar karena berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, berniat untuk bertanya. "Sasuke-_kun_, apa aku nggak merepotkan?" Sakura tahu panggilannya pada Sasuke itu sok akrab. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa seperti itu semenjak awal mengenal Sasuke. Rasanya aneh jika berubah begitu saja. Lagipula Sasuke nampaknya tidak keberatan.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kebetulan aku mau ke toko buku juga," jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang keras, menghalau suara bising dari kendaraan bermotor di jalan raya.

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

Perjalanan tidak memakan waktu yang lama, cukup lima belas menit dari sarana olahraga tadi. Di tempat parkir, Sakura melepas helm pinjaman dari Sasuke dan mengembalikannya.

Setelah parkir, keduanya segera menuju pintu masuk utama. Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kamu kok tambah tingginya cepet, sih?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Dan belum lima detik setelah itu, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena pertanyaan bodoh barusan.

"Karena basket, mungkin," jawab Sasuke tanpa melirik Sakura. Sementara Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu suka baca buku juga? Buku apa?"

"_Manga_, sih."

"Oh. Aku mau ke bagian novel, kalau kamu?"

"Aku mau cari _manga_, nanti aku susul."

"Aa, oke."

Sakura menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai dua, letak novel-novel ditata. Pikirannya masih terpenuhi dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang terus menggema. 'Nanti aku susul,' katanya. Bingung juga kenapa Sasuke berniat menyusulnya nanti. Ia merasa sedang melambung tinggi, tinggi sekali tanpa ada beban yang melilit perutnya.

Sesampai di lantai dua, ia langsung menuju tumpukkan buku _best seller_. Ia langsung sibuk sendiri membaca _summary _di sampul belakang novel. Benar juga apa kata Ino, jika Ino yang menemaninya pasti Ino akan diabaikan. Untung saja ia kemari dengan Sasuke yang sama-sama memiliki ketertarikan terhadap buku meski beda selera.

Novel-novel yang ada di jajaran _best seller _belum ada yang menarik minat membelinya. Ia beranjak ke rak buku lain, namun hasilnya sama. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang menjadi lebih pemilih.

Sempat khawatir Sasuke akan menunggu, ia melirik ke arah tangga. Eh, tunggu dulu, kenapa ia merasa Sasuke akan menunggunya? Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena itu.

Kembali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tumpukkan buku. Ada satu novel yang menarik di matanya. Novel dengan cover berwarna coklat, dengan design ukiran kayu. Sederhana, klasik, tapi menarik. Cepat-cepat ia meraih novel itu dan membaca _summary_-nya.

Belum selesai ia membaca, bibirnya berkedut memaksa sebuah senyuman. Ia meletakkan anak-anak rambutnya yang berantakan ke belakang telinganya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya masih erat memegang novel.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang ia rasa ditujukan untuk dirinya. Ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan mendapati Sasuke di sana.

"Ah itu, ini, novelnya lucu," jawabnya gugup.

"Lucu?"

"Ya."

"Coba aku lihat."

"Eh?"

Ragu-ragu Sakura memberikan novelnya pada Sasuke. Entah mengapa detakkan di dadanya terasa begitu cepat.

Ia menatap cemas mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tampak bingung. Tentu bingung, karena tidak ada yang lucu di sana.

"Em, maksudku lucu karena kedua tokoh utamanya sama dengan nama kita."

"Oh. Kebetulan."

"Haha, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sudah selesai?"

"Hn." Tangan Sasuke yang menjinjing kantung plastik putih berisi beberapa _manga_ diangkat untuk ditunjukkan pada Sakura. "Kamu bagaimana?"

"Err, belum sih. Kayaknya mau beli ini saja. Eh, itu _manga _Naruto, 'kan?" Sakura menunjuk kantung plastik yang sedikit transparan itu.

"Hn, seri terakhir. Kamu tahu?"

"Iya."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Beneran? Coba, nama belakangnya Naruto apa?"

Sakura mengangguk, lalu menjawab, "Shippuden, 'kan?" Ia menampilkan mimik muka polos sepolos-polosnya, yang dibalas tatapan yang-benar-saja dari Sasuke.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Lima detik. Sasuke masih bergeming.

"Hahaha! Aku cuma bercanda. Naruto Uzumaki," tambahnya lagi.

"Lumayan."

"Apa?"

"Nggak. Ngomong-ngomong," Sasuke melirik ke arah lain selain Sakura. "Tokoh di _manga _ini juga ada yang bernama sama dengan kita."

"Sasuke dan Sakura, ya. Dengar-dengar akhirnya mereka ... menikah," entah kenapa Sakura merasa malu saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Ck. Jangan menyebar _spoiler_, Sakura."

"Maaf, hehe."

"Hn, ayo ke kasir."

Setelah membayar apa yang ia beli, ia segera menuju ke bawah, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar bingung dan canggung. Entah ia harus berbuat apa setelah keluar dari pintu utama. Namun, kebingungan Sakura tak bertahan lama, karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dan mau tidak mau ia mengikuti langkah kaki laki-laki itu.

"Kuantar kamu pulang," kata Sasuke. Ia meraih helm yang disangkutkan di salah satu spion, lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura dilema. Menerima tidak enak, menolak juga sama. Ia sadar betul bahwa Sasuke tak memberi kesempatan untuk berpikir, terlihat jelas dari uluran helm itu. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menerima helm yang diulurkan Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun._ Maaf merepotkan terus."

"Aku nggak merasa direpotkan. Ayo naik."

Sakura mengangguk affirmatif, lalu segera naik. Ia tidak tahu lagi detak jantung mana yang sebenarnya normal, karena seharian ini jantungnya berdetak kencang terus-menerus.

Sakura masih merasa tidak enak. Rumahnya cukup jauh dari toko buku, dan Sasuke baru tahu letak rumahnya saat sudah di perjalanan. Seharusnya ia memberi tahu Sasuke lebih awal, agar laki-laki itu berpikir dua kali untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Yah, sebenarnya tidak ada pengaruhnya sih. Sasuke akan tetap mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Di sini?" Sasuke memastikan benar tidaknya di sana letak rumah Sakura. Sakura turun dari motor Sasuke, lalu melepas helm. "Iya, terima kasih sudah mengantar," katanya sembari tersenyum tidak enak.

"Hn."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya setelah memberikan helm. Sasuke menatap tangan Sakura bingung. Merasa canggung, perlahan-lahan ia menarik tangannya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Baru mengerti maksud Sakura yang tadi mengulurkan tangannya, ia membuka helmnya lalu mengecup pelan bibir Sakura. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Sementara Sakura hanya terpaku. Rona merah menjalari pipinya, ia memegangi bibirnya.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Ia menyalakan mesin motornya dan segera tancap gas setelah berkata, "Aku pergi." Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di sana.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Sakura, kamu tahu perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura di _manga_ Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tahu, mungkin." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, ia ingin melihat apa pun asal bukan Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Perasaan Sasuke yang ini," ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "pada Sakura kamu juga sama."

Kali ini Sakura langsung menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke. Matanya membulat karena terkejut. Apakah ... perasaannya terbalas?

"Aku cinta kamu, Sakura."

**Benar-benar Owari**

A/n:

Hai! Setelah lama ngga nulis, akhirnya nulis lagi dengan fict ginian. Err, no comment deh dari saya. Banyak sudut yang bikin ga puas di sini :/

Soal nama belakang Naruto ... itu saya nemu di twitter. Lupa username-nya apa xD

Mau curhat dikit, Saya ngetik ini dari hp, laptop rusak. Padahal draft fic mc ada di sana. Mau ngetik ulang di hp, feel-nya ngga dapet. Jadi harus nunggu laptop bener deh u,u

Btw, congratulation for savers! OTP kesayangan kita canon :'''D *tebar bunga sakura* ada selip2 hintsnya tuh di sini, meskipun rada ngaco xP

Kalo ada typo atau apapun, feel free to protest :D

Last but not least, mind to review? :)


End file.
